Un regalo inesperado
by LidiaaIsabel
Summary: Draco sorprende gratamente a Hermione. Ultra cursi xD Oneshot.


**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rowling, solo soy una aficionada al fandom.

 **Nota de la autora:** Para el Shot de cumpleaños de UFF, espero les guste *-*

*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el nickname LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio.

* * *

 **Un regalo inesperado**

.

Miraba con detenimiento la última Nimbus 2011, tan brillante y cómoda que se veía, posiblemente muy veloz,ya que cada año la iban mejorando. Si fuera ese chiquillo que iba a Hogwarts quizá sería en lo único que pensaría día y noche.

Pero Draco Malfoy andaba por otras razones en el callejón Diagon, siendo sacado de sus pensamientos por alguien junto a él.

— ¿Recordando viejos tiempos, Malfoy? —dijo la voz al lado del rubio, con un tono particularmente amigable.

—Algo así, Potter —le respondió el rubio ladeando un poco la cabeza y extendiendo la mano para saludarlo.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado después de que Harry Potter venciera al Señor Tenebroso, que su familia fuera liberada de cargos por no apoyar más allá al mago en sus últimos actos. No podía decirse que fueran amigos, pero ya no eran enemigos y algo más que un pasado lo unía.

—Ejem… Potter, tú que conoces más de cosas muggles. ¿Qué le puedo regalar a mi pequeña Sam? —preguntó Draco volviendo a mirar la vitrina.

—Pues, Malfoy, cosas de niñas como una muñeca o un libro con dibujos o un juego de té. Vamos lo que le regales le gustará —terminó diciendo el moreno con una risita cómplice —nos vemos en la fiesta esta tarde, espero que tú como el padre no llegues tarde o Hermione te comerá vivo —dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda y caminando hacia Sortilegios Weasley.

Draco dio un suspiro decidiendo ir a la tienda muggle que estaba cerca de la casa donde vivía junto a su esposa y su primera hija. Pensándolo mejor, si solo cumplía un año no sería tan difícil darle algo con que jugar o que llame su atención.

—Al fin llegas querido, pensamos que te habías perdido —le dijo Hermione acercándose a Draco y dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—Lo siento, sabes que no soy bueno con los regalos y demoré un poco escogiendo algo para Sam —le respondió abrazándola por la cintura.

Samantha la primera hija de la pareja cumplía un año, su primer cumpleaños con sus amigos y familiares. No sabía nada de la magia, aunque a veces quedaba deslumbrada con las cosas que su padre o madre hacían para aligerar los quehaceres de la casa.

—¡Papi! —exclamó la pequeña Samantha que venía con sus pasitos casi a punto de caer ya que fue salvada por uno de los invitados. —¡Tío Hadry! —rió sonoramente para luego dirigirle los brazos a su padre.

—Hola pequeña, te traje un lindo regalo, ¿lo quieres ver ya? —le dijo tomándola en los brazos y besando su frente.

—¡Sí! —gritó la pequeña mirando la gran caja que se veía en la sala.

Hermione miró sorprendida a Draco sin saber que podía ser ese regalo tan grande y de papel llamativo. Acompañando a los demás a la sala y viendo como Draco dejaba delicadamente a su hija al lado del regalo, sonrió mientras Samantha rompía con sus manitos el papel, con la ayuda de su padre, y revelar el gran misterio.

—Una… ¿casita? —susurró Hermione sorprendida y acudiendo a ayudar en la liberación del regalo de su hija.

Samantha entró en la casita y miró por la ventana, riendo y gritando por ver las cosas que había encontrado, por lo que rápidamente Hermione y Harry se asomaron por la puerta para encontrarse con una mesita, un juego de té, una cama y muñecas sobre ella.

—Creo que tomaste todas mis sugerencias Draco —rió Harry mirando al rubio quien también reía al ser pillado de sorpresa.

—Quien lo diría, Draco Malfoy comprando regalos muggles —se acercó Hermione a besar en la mejilla a su esposo y ambos siguieron observando a su pequeña jugando con Harry en la casita.

 _"Un regalo realmente inesperado"_ , se dijo Draco mientras observaba la escena del inicio de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su querida Samantha Malfoy Granger en su segundo año de vida.

* * *

¡Que tal! ¿Les ha gustado?

Dejen algún comentario para saber sus opiniones.

¡Besos!


End file.
